


Maker's Breath, I love you...

by kittimau



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Boys In Love, Cullistair, Cute, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Forehead Touching, Gift Art, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Safe For Work, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittimau/pseuds/kittimau
Summary: Cullistair Gift ArtMade for the "My Secret Palentine" Event, February 2020
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Maker's Breath, I love you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginipig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginipig/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Full resolution to be sent to giftee after the reveal!


End file.
